


Ring Out Wild Bells

by coricomile



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: It's luck of the draw that they have a game on New Years Eve.





	Ring Out Wild Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chriandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chriandra/gifts).



> For my beloved dear, who has been excellent. Earlier than I had planned to post, but I figured you could use it now, bb. Hopefully I didn't go too tooth-rotting for you.

It's luck of the draw that they have a game on New Years Eve. Zhenya doesn't sulk- he's too old to sulk, no matter what Gonch says- but he can't help being disappointed. The girls are almost too old to care about Grandfather Frost anymore, and he's not quite ready to give up the coat and itchy beard, not quite ready to admit that unless he has his own kids sometime soon that he'll have to. 

"Call your parents," Sid says at one thirty, his voice still a little creaky from their nap. He's warm and sleep-pliant against Zhenya's side, his hair puffed around his face. He rubs his nose against Zhenya's shoulder and yawns. He's been flighty lately, never home when Zhenya wants him. It's nice to have him to himself, even just for a little bit. 

"You stay and talk?" Zhenya asks as he grabs his phone off the bedside table. Sid yawns again and sits up, stretching his arms over his head. There's a bruise on his ribs from a run in with the wrong side of a stick and a bruise on his throat from Zhenya's mouth. There isn't time to do anything fun, not if Sid's going to stick to his schedule, but Zhenya still lets himself appreciate it anyway. 

"I can say hi," Sid says. Zhenya Skypes his mother and can't help the flood of warmth and touch of sadness that overcomes him as soon as she answers. His father is in the background standing near the tree, his voice booming over the music as he speaks to a cousin. It looks like a full house. 

"Zhenychka," his mother says brightly. Zhenya would never have the gall to say out loud that she looks very drunk, but she does in fact look like she's been enjoying herself. "Sidney!"

"Привет, mama. С новым годом," Sidney says in his vowel chewing Canadian accent. Mama beams at him. "Tell Vladimir I said hello." 

"Good luck, Sidney," Mama says. "All will be well." Sidney squeezes Zhenya's wrist, still shy about showing affection in front of Zhenya's parents even after all these years. It's endearing and probably always will be. He excuses himself and Zhenya can't help being overwhelmed with fondness as he climbs over Zhenya's legs to make sure he gets out on the proper side of the bed. 

Zhenya says hello to cousins and to Denis and his father, the sore ache in his chest flaring. They'll go outside soon to light fireworks, which Denis somehow managed to get control of. He tells Zhenya about his plans, which will probably go to hell as soon as they actually start. Making fun of him is a tradition as old as time and Zhenya mocks him mercilessly until Mama takes the phone away. 

"Call me tomorrow," she says. "I want to hear everything." She hangs up before he can reply, but he knows already he will. Zhenya is the good son. At the very least, he's not the one who's going to light her lawn on fire. 

\---

They pull out a win, which always makes everything better. The bus ride back to the hotel is loud, the guys shouting over each other. Some of the younger guys want to go out and take advantage of the holiday drink specials, but all Zhenya wants to do is fall into bed with Sid and a bottle of room service wine. He doesn't even mind the chirps at his expense when he declines. He might be old and boring now, but at least Sid is just as old and boring. As soon as they're in their room, though, Sid kills that happy plan. 

"Let's go out," Sid says. He bumps his shoulder against Zhenya's and smiles, small and shy, like Zhenya has ever said no to him. "Dales said we can go skate at Cadillac Square."

"We just play game," Zhenya says incredulously. "That not enough skate for you?" Sid wrinkles his nose. It's unbearably cute, even swollen at the bridge from the punch he'd gotten from Green. Zhenya kisses him there and Sid laughs, squirming away. "Fine. We skate. You buy me hot chocolate first."

"I'll buy you hot chocolate first," Sid concedes. 

They swap their suits for jeans and long sleeves, layering their coats on over top. Even with his beanie and scarf, Sid is still very recognizable. Zhenya digs out two Sharpies for the inevitable run in with fans and tucks them into his pocket. Sid disappears into the bathroom for a long time and Zhenya sighs. For all he talks about being low maintenance, Sid always takes twice as long as Zhenya does to get ready. 

They take a cab to whatever ice rink Sid has discovered and Sid does, in fact, buy them both hot chocolates from the concessions stand and pays for their skate rentals. It feels ridiculous handing over his shoes for the shittiest pair of skates he's possibly ever put on, but Sid seems eager enough and the park really is beautiful. There are bright, twinkling lights strung up in all the trees and garlands wrapped around the light poles and railings. It's got nothing on Pittsburgh, but Zhenya can admit he might be biased. 

The rink is moderately busy, full of couples and a few kids racing around, fearlessly falling on their stomachs and hopping back up to start again. One of them smacks directly into Sid almost as soon as they step onto the ice and Sid helps her along, smiling at her as she politely thanks him before racing off. Zhenya thinks about a little girl with Sid's smile, about a little boy with Sid's eyes. One day, he tells himself. One day. 

"Race you," Zhenya says and takes off towards the other side of the rink. He hears Sid laugh behind him, loud even over the holiday music playing over the speakers. Sid wins- Sid always wins, the competitive shit- but Zhenya gets a good grope in when he tackles Sid against the low wall. 

"There are _kids_ ," Sid hisses, but he's laughing as he shoves Zhenya away. 

They skate slow, looping circles around the rink, shoulders bumping. It starts snowing not too long in and Sid keeps looking up at the starless sky. The strung lights make him look almost fae. Not for the first time, Zhenya wishes he could just… hold Sid's hand here, could just pull him in and kiss him without worrying about the small pack of teenagers in the corner that have definitely recognized them but haven't worked up the courage to say anything to them yet. Instead, he steals Sid's beanie and shoves it on over his own frozen ears, laughing at the riot of Sid's hair. 

"You're such a dick," Sid says, not even bothering to attempt to get it back. 

"Shh, is children," Zhenya says as sweetly as he can. 

Eventually the teenagers do work themselves up enough to come over and ask for photos, which leads to a small crowd. They sign and smile for the cameras until Zhenya gets too cold to feel particularly nice anymore. He shoves Sid towards the gate and says in his best, hammed up broken English that they have to leave. Sid gives him a disapproving look, but Zhenya just hustles him toward the skate rental stand. If he had his own way, Sid would stand out there all night to appease everyone. It's good, Zhenya thinks as they pull their shoes back on, that he's here to keep Sid from getting frostbite. 

"I'm sorry you couldn't do New Years right this year," Sid says as they move away from the heavy foot traffic near the rink. His hands are shoved deep in his pockets, his shoulders hunched up. It could be from the cold, could be because for some unfathomable reason he thinks he has to feel guilt over Zhenya missing a party. It's been years and Zhenya will still never understand the inside of that head. Not that it's ever stopped him from trying. 

"Supposed to be with family," Zhenya says. He throws an arm over Sid's shoulders and tugs him in. "Family with me, make me go into the cold." Zhenya gives him a little shake, sneaking his freezing hand under Sid's collar to press against the warm skin. Sid jerks and laughs, startled. "Is good New Years."

"About that," Sid says, his smile fading away. He looks around at the little park they've wandered into and drags Zhenya over to the giant statue blocking half the sidewalk. The snow has started to fall harder, fat, fluffy flakes that tickle against Zhenya's cheeks and collect in Sid's hair. "I-"

He's cut off by a resounding boom. They both jump and Zheya grabs Sid's arm before either one of them can go face first into the sidewalk. The sky lights up in green and red and blue as fireworks shoot up behind the buildings. Zhenya doesn't know where they're coming from, but it's close enough he can hear the sizzle as they fade away. It's not like the fireworks in Pittsburgh, and nowhere near the ones at home, but they're pretty, and explosions are explosions. 

Zhenya leans against Sid as they watch the firework display, even the cold not enough to distract him. He wraps his frozen fingers around Sid's wrist, feels the rapid beat of his pulse that jumps with each new boom. When he looks over, grinning like a child, Sid is watching him, chewing on the inside of his cheek, his free hand still shoved into his pocket. 

"Okay?" Zhenya asks. Sid's never been adverse to fireworks before, but it's been a long day. It's minutes to midnight, the cresting wave right before the new year begins, and Zhenya can feel it inside him, all the bursting possibilities waiting to be grabbed. If Sid's tired, they can go back to the hotel now. It's not like Zhenya needs the pretty display to celebrate. "We go back to hotel?"

"Just finish watching," Sid says, giving Zhenya a tight, small smile. Zhenya frowns but looks back up to the sky, where the finale has started up with a flurry of color and fizzing, popping _bangs_. It's not Pittsburgh, but it's not bad. 

Someone in the small crowd starts shouting out numbers and everyone joins in, Zhenya included. It's not at all how he'd ever choose to spend this night, but he's got Sid at his side and another victory under his belt, and if that's what the new year has in store for him, he'll gladly take it. The last firework goes off as the countdown reaches one and Zhenya turns to kiss Sid's forehead. It's friendly enough to be played off if someone catches it on camera, but the thought of not kissing Sid at all right now is unbearable. At the last moment, Sid tilts his head back and rocks up on his toes to kiss him properly. It's quick, Zhenya barely able to catch up before Sid's taking a step back. 

"Will you marry me?" Sid asks, his voice barely audible over the shouting voices of the people around them. "Shit. I was supposed to- whatever. Will you marry me?"

Zhenya's chest feels too small for the emotions building up inside him. Disbelief, wonder, so much love and affection that he's worried for a moment he might just burst on the spot. Sid is watching him, back ramrod straight, his lips pressed together like there has ever, _ever_ been a time when Zhenya would say no to anything he asked. 

"Yes," Zhenya says when he remembers he has to actually speak. "Yes. Of course." The smile Sid gives him in return is blinding, more beautiful than anything Zhenya has ever seen. And if Sid has already broken the unspoken rule of public affection, Zhenya isn't going to hold himself back. 

Sid's lips are cold, damp from the still falling snow, but he tastes like hot chocolate and he pushes up against Zhenya's chest, letting Zhenya take his weight. Zhenya has spent almost a third of his life in love with this man, has spent countless hours imagining the futures that could unfold for them together, always together. If he thinks for too long about it, he'll cry, which is wholly unacceptable. 

"Where my ring?" Zhenya asks when Sid pulls away. He's only joking, he doesn't need or even particularly want anything other than Sid himself, but Sid gives him a sheepish smile and reaches into his pocket. 

"I had everything planned out, but-" He shrugs and holds out his hand palm up, carefully unfolding his fingers to reveal a ring. "I got distracted."

"You worst at this," Zhenya says. If he sounds a little hoarse, well, only he and Sid and the big-eyed teenagers that never stopped following them need to know. "Put on. I'm classy guy."

"That is the biggest lie I've ever heard," Sid says. Still, he carefully slides the ring onto Zhenya's finger, nearly fumbling it. His hands are probably numb from the cold, but Zhenya is choosing to believe that Sid's as shaken as he is. The band is gold, thick and heavy, the middle threaded through with diamonds. It's beautiful, and even if it had been a piece of wire, Zhenya would have loved it simply for what it was. Sid curls his fingers around Zhenya's, squeezing gently. "I know I don't say it a lot, but I love you. I just- I really love you."

And that really is all Zhenya can handle. He's an emotional guy- he's never hidden that before, and to ask him to hold back now would be cruel. He's crying in downtown Detroit in the middle of the night, slowly drawing another crowd, and he can't be bothered to care. Sid laughs a little when Zhenya hauls him into a full bodied hug, but his eyes aren't exactly dry either. 

"Hotel," Zhenya says into Sid's hair. "I show everyone." He takes Sid's hand and drags him toward the main street where taxis are already circling. He will personally pound on every door, one by one. He's allowed to have his dramatics. 

"We aren't waking everyone up," Sid says, laughing as he trips over a curb and into Zhenya's side. "We'll be with them all day tomorrow. Today."

"No, no," Zhenya says. "I show now, have witness. You not take back." It's another joke, but part of him wants someone else to see, wants to have someone tell him it's real. "We start with Jake. It break his heart that you not on market anymore. We call Nate, too."

"Oh my god, _no_." Sid giggles, high and silly and _perfect_. 

Zhenya is going to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life if it kills him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [tumblr!](http://notyourlovesong.tumblr.com)


End file.
